Surprise Party
by ChaoticWolf2017
Summary: It's Brittany's 3-year anniversary as a CHP officer. But after a bad day at work, all she wants to do is go home and sleep. Her friends, however, have other plans.


_**Author's Note:**_ _A special friend of mine (You know who you are) has told me that yesterday was my 3-year anniversary of being on FanFiction, and I honestly had no idea because I didn't realize how long it's been. And since I can't put myself in a story, I decided to twist it a little and make this story a surprise party for one of my OC's. Story is written with Ponchygirl._

 _ **Note to Ponchygirl because I KNOW she'll read this even if she's writing it with me:**_ _Thank you for being my friend. You're like a sister to me and you've made being on the site fun, and honestly, you made my life better and happier. I don't know what would've happened if we didn't become friends, and I don't want to think about it. So, thanks. For being the bestest friend and sister anyone could have. Love you! ~Moon_

 _ **Co-Authors note(cuz why not):**_ _YAY I can't believe it's been almost a year of friendship for us, and already I feel like I've known you forever. I have a special thing planned for you on Feb. 5th #thedaywemet and I'm sure you'll love it. You made me cry with your note, you really did. I love you so much. You're a true friend/sister. *hugs* (I'm sure not everyone wants to hear us go on and on about how much we love each other...but hey what the heck) I'm sure you can all guess I was that person that knew it was her 3 year anniversary...and yeah stuff like that is important to me. If you're a super good friend and I happen to catch when that special day is, of course I'm gonna say something! I waited all day yesterday for her to say something, because as anyone knows I'm completely crazy about it when it's mine and being like sisters I figured she was the same way...lol totally slipped by her. *Hugs* I love you Moon you made me laugh when i sent that PM and I was like "Yesterday was your 3 year fan fiction anniversary! :D congrats! wanna celebrate a day late?" and instantly you're wondering how the heck does Ponchy know all this stuff!? LOL well like you said I'm your best friend/sister...so me being me of course I KNOW this stuff! I love you like crazy, girl! Happy 3 year anniversary! Let's celebrate!_

 _~Ponchy_

oOoOo

Brittany stepped into the station, almost late to briefing. She rushed to the briefing room and she was lucky to get there at the same time as Sgt. Getraer.

"Hey, Sarge! Sorry I'm a little late, my alarm clock's apparently broken.." she explained, slightly out of breath.

Sarge only chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright, you're still on time," he said. They both entered the briefing room, and Brittany sat by Ponch, who was playing some kind of game with Ponch.

"Where were you last night?" Jon asked.

"What time is it?" Ponch asked.

"What kind of dog do you own?" Jon asked

"What would make work more fun?" Ponch asked

"How long does it take to cook a pizza?" Jon asked.

"Are you serious?" Ponch looks at Jon with wide eyes.

"What would Jesus do?" Jon asked.

Ponch was trying to keep from laughing at that moment he couldn't think of something. But he had to say something quick. "Where's my water?' he asked having looked in front of him to see an officer playing the game "Where's my water"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Did you know that Brittany is sitting beside me?"

Jon smiles brightly he can no longer keep this up. "Hi, Brittany?" he said as if it were a question.

Ponch laughed. "You're funny, but that's not a question...I win," he said with a smile. Then they both smile at Brittany.

"Hi."

"Hi, guys. Sorry I made you lose, Jon," she said, holding back a laugh.

"It's fine," Jon said. "And I had a good one for the next question too," he said looking playfully bummed.

"Aww, maybe next time, Jon!" Brittany said, as Sarge was ready to start briefing.

Ponch patted Jon on the back. "You'll get over it," he whispered, playfully.

With that Jon playfully pushed him off the chair he was sitting in. Getraer looked up, ready to start briefing, right as Ponch fell out of his seat.

"Any reason why you fell, Poncherello?" he asked.

"Baker...he uh...pushed me…" Ponch said feeling like a little kid in a classroom with that excuse. Though it was the truth...

Brittany was hiding a giggle behind her hand, as Sarge shook his head. "Sit back down in your seat so we can get briefing started."

"Yes, Sir."

As soon as he sat down, Getraer started briefing.

Ponch was quiet and didn't even look at Jon or Brittany. He was embarrassed.

"As CHP Officers, we should all be professional in the workplace, and out," Getraer states. "It's already bad enough that the LAPD is always looking down on the CHP and based on our behavior, we're giving them the right to. We need to act professional and show them that we are real cops," he added.

oOoOo

"Alright, one more thing before you head out. Today marks the day of Brittany's 3 year anniversary as a CHP Officer. Congratulations, Brittany, we're glad to have you here in the CHP family, and I hope you'll be here for years to come," Getraer said at the end of briefing. Brittany smiled, her eyes watering with tears of joy as everybody clapped for her.

"Yay, congratulations," Jon said.

Ponch just gave her this little nod or something or other then walked off quickly. Brittany was confused why he just walked off. Since briefing was over, she went to find him.

Ponch was getting on his motorcycle to leave.

"Hey, Ponch!" Brittany called.

He looks up.

"I'm really sorry about what happened in there.." she said as she walked up to him.

"It's fine…"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm terrific," he said forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You sure?" Brittany was worried about him.

"Yeppers"

She sighed. "Well...okay" she said, not fully believing him, but not wanting to push the subject further.

Ponch started his motor. "See ya later?"

"Yeah," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Great."

She nodded and headed to her motor.

Jon ran after her. Brittany was busy putting on her gloves and helmet she didn't realize.

"Brittany?"

She looked up, startled a little. "Yeah?"

"Is it safe to be with him?" Jon asked motioning towards Ponch. "He's not gonna bite my head off, right?"

"Well, he keeps saying he's fine, but I don't really believe him..." she said.

Jon's smiles faded. "Oh...well um that wasn't my real reason for coming over."

"Oh...sorry..."

"It's fine...just wondered where Jason was."

"I don't know, I didn't see him at all today.."

"That's weird…"

"Yeah.." she said.

"Well let's get to work."

"You still riding with Ponch?"

"Yeppers."

She nodded. "See ya later"

Jon nodded then walked off.

oOoOo

While Brittany was patrolling the Ventura freeway, there was an accident up ahead where it was about 50 cars involved. She sighed and called it in as she pulled up to it and slowed to a stop.

Two guys were arguing about who's fault it was and Brittany came up to them. "Hey, Hey, calm down," she said. Brittany finally got them to stop and she went around to see if anybody need help.

Unfortunately, there was a lot of DOA's and the survivors were pretty much okay, with a few scrapes and cuts.

"Why the heck are you just standing there!? Save my husband!" yelled a woman that didn't realize her husband was dead.

"Ma'am, your husband is dead," Brittany told her.

"NO HE'S NOT!"

She winced a little at the loud voice. "Yeah he is, I'm sorry, but he's dead"

She just kept shaking her head and muttering things that Brittany wished she didn't hear. Brittany sighed and went to see if anybody else needed help.

Soon Jason Sanchez pulled up along with Logan Hanks and Jerrad Gray to help out. Jerrad was directing the traffic with another officer, and not aware of all the fighting and everything going on behind them. Logan was checking for survivors.

Jason ran up to Brittany. "Hey, Britt you need some help?" he asked. Brittany shook her head.

"The survivor's aren't injured too bad, the others are dead..." she said.

"Dang I hate to see stuff like this," Jason said shaking his head. He patted her on the shoulder then went and got back on his bike and left since she said she didn't need help.

Logan came over to her. "Ambulances are on the way. You need me to do anything?" he asked. They were coming to her, since she was the first officer on the scene.

"Nah it's fine. Not much to really do," she told Logan.

He nodded. "See ya," he said then went and got on his bike and left.

After he left another fight broke out this one worse than all the others. Brittany rushed over and separated it.

"Calm down." she said. "Fighting will get you nowhere."

"Yeah right," one guy said then pushed her on her butt. He cackled as he saw her fall then turned and punched the other guy in the face getting back to his fight. Brittany just stood up and handcuffed the guy to a mirror of a car. She dragged the other guy away, warning him if he tries to fight he'll be arrested.

The rest of her day was spent at that scene, getting pushed around, insulted, spat on, and just plain treated like she was dirt. After all she'd done to help you'd think someone would be grateful! She left feeling a little dejected. Well no one ever said this would be an easy job...and something that was starting to become more and more easy to notice to her was it was a very thankless job as well. She wasn't in any mood to see people now, she was fed up with them.

As she got into the station she walked through the hall quickly making sure to avoid everyone so she could get to the women's locker room, take a shower and go home. Everyone could see just how ticked off she was. They wondered if she'd be ok.

"Well at least we know that in a few minutes she'll be just fine," Ponch said with his trademark toothy grin.

"And why's that?" Jason asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about what we're doing for her," Ponch said in shock.

Jason suddenly remembered and smiled. "Oh yeah, her party. She'll enjoy that," he said making sure to keep his voice down.

After a while, Brittany stepped out in her day-to-day clothes ready for another rush through the hall and get outta here scene. She put her uniform in her locker all nice and tidy, then headed for the door. As soon as she stepped out into the hall she was greeted by Jason.

"Hey, I'm so glad to find you. I need you to help me with something in the briefing room," Jason said.

"Jason, I'm not in the mood…"

"Come on it'll only take a second...and I never asked if you were in the mood for it or not," he replied taking her by the hand.

Brittany rolled her eyes at that. _'Men'_ she thought.

Jason kept smiling back at her, like he had the biggest secret of all time that he was about to show her.

She was like she said before not in the mood...in fact she was a slight bit annoyed at this point. "What's with all you happy people?" she muttered.

Jason just ignored that then got to the door of briefing.

"Brittany, for being with us for three years...and being such a fine officer, great friend, and wonderful fiancee to me...I asked the guys if they could help me with a favor...and well they were more than happy. On behalf of all of the CHP A-shift, we'd like to celebrate...your 3 year anniversary as a cop," he said then opened the door to reveal the room filled with balloons, a huge cake, streamers, confetti, and a banner that said "WE LOVE YOU BRITTANY"

"Surprise! Happy three year anniversary!" all of the officer exclaimed.

Brittany was in shock, her foul mood fading away. Her hands went over her mouth, and tears filled her eyes. "Guys...you didn't have to do this…"

"But we love you, Britt," Ponch said giving her a hug.

"We wanted to show you how much we love you," added Nikki, Ponch's girlfriend. A nurse at Rampart...but she was there because she and Brittany were good friends. Nikki and her sister Brandi were honorary CHP officers. Brittany hugged them both.

"Thank you...all of you," she said, smiling at all of her friends. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she didn't have them in her life, nor did she want to. Brandi smiled.

"It doesn't matter what other people think about you or anybody else. What matters is that you're here, happy, and safe. You protect everybody out there on the streets, and help make L.A. a safer place. I sure as heck wouldn't feel safe here if it weren't for you and the CHP. Sure, we have LAPD, but they aren't as nice as the CHP," Brandi told her.

Nikki nodded then kissed her guy. "You can say that again."

"I can if you want me to," she told her sister then she kissed Jon. Brittany laughed as she stayed by Jason. _'Who knew that a bad day could end with a good ending'_ Brittany thought as she kissed her fiance.


End file.
